


to love and to lost

by jesuswchrist



Series: to love and to lost [1]
Category: Smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: spoiler alert: they fuckin kiss bro !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: they fuckin kiss bro !

shayne took damien's hand.

"you're safe with me." he said. damien just nodded.

 

they kiss.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"fuck bro..." damien said. "that was mega good kiss." 

 

"bro i KNOW." shayne replied.

 

shayne knows he giev good kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"shayne how you know you giev good kiss?" damien asked?

 

"god tole me." he replied.

 

"how god tell you tho?" damien aseked.

 

"i died when i was baby remember? god told me that i would get the gifto f good kisses once i returned to my mortal body/." he siad.

 

"bro that sounds like sleepy beauty."

 

"bro i KNOW. but flora fauna and merriwether weren't there :/." 

 

"tjat sucks :/" damein said.

 

"yuh yuh my bro" shayne said, sympathysizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm keeping every typo cuz it adds to the atmosphere.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 week latwer...**

 

"shayne? remember our kissy-wissy last week?" damien asked?

 

"yee yee brother" shayne said. "what about it?"

 

"well..." damien said, pausing for a second..

"thats okay... cuz you're meeting MY MOM! My mom doesnt care!! Life's a party, you're a boy...." he continued.

 

"why do you say this?" shayne asked.

 

"because, well... you're dummy thicc and i want that ass baybee."

 

"yo thats a bit too far dont tou think? i mean my ass is fine but its all mine, honey." shayne said, ~~as he slapped his own ass.~~

 

"fine, whatever weirdo..." damien said shyly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the misspellings in these chapters are 100% real. i accidentally typo'd and i honestly cant spell so

**two days later**

 

"damien?' shayen asked.

 

"yuh?" damien said, turning his head to fce shaybe. 

 

"do you wanna go see a movei?" shayen asked.

 

"what movie?" aksed dmaien.

 

"that new one about that oen thing." shayne said.

 

"oh yeah." damien said, "it looks good, and the gilr in it is kinda hot"

 

shayne got nervous. was dmaien more into that hot chick than him ? 

 

"maybe... we shouldnt go to the movei..." shayen sayed.

 

"okay..."


	6. Chapter 6

**back in the day...**

 

damien and shayen passed eachother in the hall.

 

"hey shithead" damien said. 

 

"<3" shayen somehow said.

 

"</3" damien somehow responded.

 

"how'd you understand me and respond?" shayne asked, seeing as it usually just came out as dial-up noises.

 

"*dial-up noises*" shayne screamed.

 

"uHh" damien MOANED, sensually. he has dial-up fetish. 

 

they went to the bathroom, smoked crack, made out, and were declared dead for 42 hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**present day...**

 

"*dial-up noises*" shayne whispered in his ear at the movie. damien didnt know what to do.

they kissed again.


	8. Chapter 8

damien looked at shayne, he looked pale. 

 

oh wait he's white


	9. Chapter 9

they kissed again

 

and then they went their separate ways


	10. Chapter 10

shayne woke up the next morning. he felt like he couldnt breathe. he was awake but he wasnt at the same time. his last memory was lying on the high school bathroom with his best friend, damien.

 

were the last 10 or so years just a crack overdose?

 

all he could see was black. He couldn’t open his eyes, but he could hear people talking.

 

”he’s breathing !” someone said.

 

“really?!” Another said.

 

his eyes shot open, and he started to hyperventilate. his body shot up to a sitting position. he ripped off his oxygen mask.

 

”shayne?!” a woman said. she ran over to him and hugged him. 

 

“wh-who are you?” he said slightly backing away.

 

“oh shayney...i’m your mom? do you remember me?’” she asked. shayne was suddenly hit with a rush of emotion. he went in for a real hug and he started crying.

 

“mom… what happened? why am i here?” he asked, through tears. his mom sighed.

 

“sweetie, a little over 10 years ago, you and your buddy damien went to the school bathroom and did some kind of strong drug and overdosed and were rushed to the hospital. somehow, after all this time, you’re alive.” she explained.

 

“wh-where’s damien?” he asked, slightly hyperventilating.

 

“oh, sweetie…” she said. 

 

shayne didn’t need to hear anything else. he knew what she was going to say. damien was dead, and he couldn’t do anything about it. now he was  _ really _ hyperventilating.

 

“shayney are you okay?” she asked. every word cut deeper and hurt more. he was bawling.

 

“no… i know what you’re going to say. he’s dead.” he said. those words seemed to impale him. his heart was racing. he wanted to see his  ~~ boyfriend ~~ bestfriend. 

 

his mom was startled, but didn’t say anything, she just hugged him tightly, and she started crying too. it was all they could do.

 

it was all they knew how to do. 

 

damien was dead, and they couldn’t change that. no one could. not even god. 

 

if there is one.


End file.
